character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Youmu Konpaku
Summary Youmu Konpaku (魂魄　妖夢 Konpaku Youmu) is a half-human half-phantom who lives at Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld as a gardener and fencing instructor, who also serves for Yuyuko. She first appeared as the Stage 5 boss of Perfect Cherry Blossom, the seventh installment of the Touhou Project, and has since become a recurring playable character. Power and Stats Tier: High 5-A Name: Youmu Konpaku Age: Unknown, but less than 60 years old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Half-Human Half-Phantom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human and Ghost Physiology, Hybrid Physiology, Soul-Bound Entity, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Dual Wielding, Flight, Danmaku, Regeneration (Low-Godly; For phantom part.), Immortality (Type 3; For phantom part.), Soul Manipulation (As shown here.), Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers that reflect projectiles.), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one.), Intangibility (As shown here.), Invisibility (For her phantom part), Non-Corporeal and Possession, Limited Coldness and Empathic Manipulation (For her phantom part; As shown here.), Flash Step, Lunar Empowerment (Via "Paschal Moon-Reflecting Satellite Slash" spell card.), Razor Wind (Makes a cutting remark.), Possibly BFR and Non-Physical Interaction (Can send phantoms to Nirvana. Able to affect intangible beings.), Salvation or Nirvana Transport (Via Hakurouken.), Earthquake Creation and Summoning (As shown here.), Limited Water Manipulation (As shown here.), Statistics Amplification (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Poison Manipulation (As shown here.), Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Time Stop (As shown here.), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (As shown here.), Healing (As shown here.), Summoning (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star Level (Should be somewhat comparable to Yuyuko albeit she's likely weaker.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.), possibly Infinite (Able to slow down time via speed alone, Should've been comparable with Remilia.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class Durability: Dwarf Star Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with Danmaku Intelligence: Average (Though she proves proficient with the sword, she's easily manipulated by those around her.) Weaknesses: None Notable. |-|1= Note: Sending phantom to nirvana will actually send them to Heaven as that's where people/beings achieved nirvana reside in. She can only use BFR on phantoms, using her Roukanken on human will only cause pain and discomfort. |-|2= Note: Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Youmu manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Others Standard Equipment: Roukanken (A katana can kill ten phantoms in one slice.), Hakurouken (A wakizashi that can slice through people's confusions, and only members of the Konpaku family can wield.) and Cards Notable Attacks/Technique: Skill Cards *'Crescent Moon Slash': Can counterattacks with Roukanken by slashing upwards. *'Heart Excerpt Slash': Can dashes forwards to cut down her opponent, aiming at their feet. *'Insightful Sword': After catching her opponent's attack with Hakurouken, she can cuts through them with Roukanken. *'Lotus Posture Slash': With a slash, she can sends a wave of energy forwards at her opponent. *'Lower Realm Reflection Slash': With a slash of Hakurouken, she can creates a barrier that reflects projectiles. *'Phosphoric Slash': Can releases a short-ranged burst of energy from Roukanken. *'Preaching Avici': Breaking her stance, she can grabs her opponent so that they can't get away so that she can easily follow up. *'Slashing a Flower Upon One's Head': Can jumps into the air and slashes down at her enemy's head. *'Spirit Medium's Bind': Her Phantom half flies forwards, ramming into her opponent. *'Strange Half-Body': Her Phantom half fires a series of projectiles at her target. *'Transmigration Slash': Can performs a quick series of sword slashes. *'Wicked Soul': Her Phantom half glows and strikes at her opponent from its location. Spell Cards *'Hesitation-Cutting Sword "Slash of Departing from Hesitation"': Filling Roukanken with destructive energy, she can creates a massive sword of light and destructive power and uses it to mow down everything in front of her with a single swing of her blade. *'Human Knowledge Sword "Turning Angel Cut"': Can moves faster than can be tracked, seeming to travel instantly and release danmaku every time she dashes. *'Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future"': After knocking her opponent into the air with a single slash, she can jumps into the air along with them and slashes them apart with a rapid series of attacks from all directions. She finishes with a slash from below that knocks her opponent into the air. *'Human Sign "Slash of Present World"': Can steps forward, and then dashes through her opponent with a single slash, cutting them down. *'Life-Cutting Sword "Slash of Nether Meditation"': Can channels destructive power in the form of a bright light through Roukanken, and slashes her opponent with it. *'"Matsuyoi-Reflecting Satellite Slash"': Using the light of the moon, she can surrounds herself with a ring of energy and rains danmaku down on her surroundings as she categorically dashes and slashes through her opponent wherever they move. *'Reincarnation Sword "Slash of Circular Vicissitude"': Can repeatedly cuts down her opponent with circular slashes while advancing before dashing through them and slashing at their feet. *'Soul Sign "Wheel of Pain of the Living and Dead"': Her Phantom half transforms into a copy of her core body and copies her movements at a slight delay, attacking her opponent alongside her. *'Spirit-Cutting Sword "Slash of Ascension to Buddhahood"': With both Roukanken and Hakurouken, she can cuts through her opponent, causing an explosion of energy that reaches into the sky. *'Sword Skill "Cherry Blossom Flashing"': Can dashes forwards and cuts through her opponent, a slash accompanied by the flashing of falling cherry blossoms. *'Voidness Sword "Slash Clearing the Six Senses"': After blocking an attack with Hakurouken, she can dashes around her opponent so quickly that there seems to be six of her, five of which attack her opponent from all angles while the real Youmu appears from the air and slashes through them vertically. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 5 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Hybrids Category:Bosses Category:Loyal Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Afterimages Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Healers